I Just Love You
by marksandsparks
Summary: Magnus is away on a business related trip and Alec is missing him. A short fluffy malec fic- inspired by the Adam Lambert cover of 'I Just Love You'.


**Alright, so I was just kind of bored and sitting around procrastinating homework and this came about. I was listening to Adam Lambert's cover of 'I Just Love You' – originally by Five for Fighting and the song kind of inspired me to write this fic so all credit that doesn't go to Cassandra Clare goes to them. I own nothing.**

Alec jogged toward the institute entrance with his hood held snuggly over his head to combat the heavy rain. The sky was overcast, blocking the moon, and he held a witch light ahead of him to illuminate the path. By the time he had fumbled with the opening the front doors and got them locked properly Alec was sodden. He closed his eyes and fell against the door momentarily to catch his breath and just finally _rest._

The clave meeting had lasted all day and into the night, and he was frustrated with something or another throughout practically the entire ordeal. If it wasn't the straight out stupidity of the people speaking it was the constant judgment he could feel since the kiss in the hall of accords. It seemed to be rolling in practically tangible waves off of most of the people in the room, and all of the others had pity in their eyes when they caught eyes with him. _A million little paper cuts._

Sighing, Alec retreated to his room and shrugged his coat off, followed by drenched shoes, socks, and jeans, and crawled into his bed wearing his still relatively dry t-shirt and boxers. The chill of the night began to dissipate once he was covered by one of the Institute's standard black bedspreads. Alec slouched against the headboard with his knees bent in front of him, letting his head fall back and briefly shut his eyes again. For such a large person Alec was feeling remarkably small at the moment.

Alec tucked his cold feet tightly into the blanket. Everything seemed colder without Magnus beside him. The warlock was away to care for an especially serious client and Alec felt lonely in a way he never had before Magnus. Despite everything he was going through now that he was 'out' Magnus was indefinitely worth it. For the first time in Alec's life he had someone to reside in, and to spend lazy mornings with, and to complain to, and to _love._ All the small things that would go unnoticed by an outsider were the most important things in his life; from the way Magnus tended to flutter his eyes when he thought someone was being stupid but he couldn't say anything, to the bounce in his step when he was excited about something. The way he would hug Alec like he was _everything_. The way he would tug on his hair when he was frustrated, or the stupid fashion shows he watched, or the exact way his eyes would crinkle when a smile was genuine. The way he could tell the mood Alec was in by the way he breathed, or seemed to know what Alec felt like doing before Alec knew himself. The way he kissed Alec as thanks for making pancakes, or the way he kissed him when they were making love, or the way he kissed him when Alec was riled up and needed to relax, or the way he would kiss Alec like a promise if one of them would be gone for a while.

Despite all of the repercussions and the controversy in the Clave, Alec knew he was allowed to miss his boyfriend, and that was overwhelmingly how he felt at the moment.

He pulled out his phone and grimaced at the time before dialing the number anyway. Magnus never seemed to sleep when he was involved in his work and was probably slaving away despite the ridiculous hour, and needing a break almost as much as Alec needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?" A jaded voice crackled through the speakers. Alec couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Magnus."

"It's late, is everything alright?" Magnus sounded more alert and slightly concerned now.

Alec stayed quite for a minute, debating what to say considering he didn't have a technical reason for calling. "Alec?" The phone questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine Mags, I just…" Alec broke off again. He hugged an arm around one of his knees and pulled them closer. He wasn't sure what to say. He still got excited butterflies sometimes when he talked to Magnus and realized he was actually his and nobody else's and that somehow, someway, Alec was special to Magnus. "I just love you."

Alec could pick up Magnus shifting away from whatever he was working on. "Do you know when you're coming home yet?"

"It should just be a few more days. It'll be soon." Alec could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm coming home soon Alec.

Neither of them said anything again for a while and Alec listened to Magnus breathe and curled further into his blankets, slouching further against the headboard. He felt like a child, and had an urge to cuddle into something right now, and seeing as Magnus was away he did the best he could. "Why are you up so late?" Magnus finally asked.

"I only got home a little while ago. The Clave meeting went on longer than expected."

"How'd it go?"

Despite Alec's frustration earlier he had accepted that that was the way it would be from now on. "Same old."

Magnus sighed. "I'm sorry."

Alec shrugged to himself. "It's fine. Just the way it is." And after another pause: "I miss you."

"Only a few more days." Magnus responded sounding as if he was reassuring himself as much as he was Alec. "Only a few more days."

"Why do a few more days feel like so much longer when you're away?" Alec questioned tiredly. Magnus chuckled across the line. "Make sure you rest enough Magnus. I know how you get when you have work like this."

"I'll do my best." He said sounding worn-out.

After another moment of low breaths and almost palpable yearning. "I miss you." Magnus added.

"I miss you too." Alec stated longingly. Sometimes he felt as if he were being physically pulled towards Magnus, and he felt empty with the warlock so far away.

More breathing.

"I have to go now Alec." His voice was laced with apology and regret.

Alec exhaled. "Take care of yourself."

"You too.", and after a moment, "Also, Alec?"

"Hmm?"

"I just love you too."

**Review if you want- I appreciate it **


End file.
